


Did She?

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: She used to love curling up with a good book





	Did She?

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "Exacty Drabble" and the Wednesday prompt:
> 
> “In the winter she curls up around a good book and dreams away the cold.” - Ben Aaronovitch, Broken Homes

_In the winter she curls up around a good book and dreams away the cold._

She used to love curling up with a good book in a window seat, protected from the elements that raged outside. Glancing up occasionally as she turned a page, snug and safe and traveling to other worlds on the wings of her imagination.

She did.

Did she?

It didn't matter, and yet somehow it did. Somehow it mattered very much.

Her fingers traced the words, carved in dark granite. It was a fitting epitaph, either way. Not hers, but still fitting.

Or... or was it?


End file.
